Promise Me
by xBluieLovex
Summary: I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had. "Do you know how bad it hurts to lose something you never really had?" I asked Natsu. He looked at me confused. "No.. Why?" He asked. I smiled softly. "Of course you don't." I whispered softly. *LUCY POV* kind of a song fic.. NaLu heart break! Be Warned! I suck at summeries! Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**Promise Me**

**Tis a song-fic with a hint of death. So, I wrote this for a song(mentioned at the end) Just head to type something sad!**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you had just lost something so important to you, that you had lost all drive to do live? I sure have. I Lucy Heartilia lost something more important to life itself. Something I thought I had, and always will have, was actually someone else's. So that's why I'm here today, standing on this ledge, staring down at Magnolia, telling you my sad story that I thought was perfect like a fairy tale. The day I met him, the day he stole me from my bad beginning in life, the day he took me to the best family I could ever ask for, the day he stole my heart. I was absolutely sure i stole his. The way he would smile at me, the way he would come over at ungodly times just to see me, or the way he would do anything humanly possible to keep me alive not caring for his well being.  
I guess he didn't really love me the way I loved him. I was so sure! But she came back. Sure I liked her, honestly we were so close I would consider her my sister. He began to be around her, he stopped smiling at me, stopped coming over, eventually stopped taking me on missions. Sure he would say hey to me, have small chat with me whenever Lisanna and I were together.  
Natsu, his name is Natsu. The idiotic dense pink haired fire dragon slayer who I thought loved me. Apparently I thought wrong. The day after lisanna came back from the dead, they both walked through those guild doors, hand in hand. My heart shattered.

The guild doors burst open. Everyone turned their hands to see who caused such a ruckus. "Yo minna!" Natsu Dragneels voice rang through the guild. I perked up from my seat at the bar hearing his call. I turned around, with a big smile. My face slowly went into a deep frown. Lisanna was standing next to him, really close to him, with their hands intwined. I blinked, fighting back a cry of anguish.  
"Guess what! Natsu and I are dating!" Lisanna yelled out happily, hugging natsu closer.  
There it goes, my hopes and dreams right out the window. So he never liked me. All those signs, lies. I took a deep breath, holding a hand over my chest, trying to stop the hurting sensation in my heart.  
I put on a fake smile seeing Natsu make his was towards me. "Lucy! Did you here?" He grinned, his big famous grin that would make my day. Now it just feels empty. I nodded fighting my tears. "Congratulations." I said blankly, giving him a friendly hug. Not like I use to do. I hugged lisanna aswell.  
"When did you start?" I asked, I have no clue why though. "Just last night." Lisanna replies with a smile. "That's... Great!" I smile the best I could. "Yup!" Natsu yelled, pulling lisanna into a hug, kissing her on the lips.  
Fuck. There went my sanity. Tears started pouring out my eyes before I could stop myself. He turned to me looking at me concerned. "Luce?" He asked. No. Not that nickname. I let out a sob I couldn't control. Causing everyone to tern towards us. "P-please don't c-call me that anymore." I whispered, wiping my eyes the best I could. He gave me a confused look. "Lucy what's wrong?" Lisanna asked, holding onto my sholders. I shook my head slowly. Looking up with a smile "it's nothing! I have something in my eye. That's all." I began to walk away. "I got something to do, see you later." I said waving half heartedly.  
"Lu-chan..." I herd levy say. She knew about my crush for him. Sympathy etched her face. I shook my head, giving her a reassuring smile before exiting the guild. I didn't go to the guild until a couple months after that.

Three years past now, I'm at the ledge like I told you before. I forgot to mention, it's Natsu's and lisannas wedding day. A lone tear escapes my eye, then another, and another until it was out right sobbing. Why couldn't it be me? Why did I have to fall so damn hard for him? Just...  
"Why?!" I screamed out in a sob. I stand here crying for about 30 minutes before I calm down, hearing steps behind me.

"Luce? Why are you crying?" I laughed silently to myself. I turned my head to face the voice. "I thought I told you to not call me that again Natsu." I said. "Sorry, it's a habit. So why are you crying?" He asked again walking to stand beside me. By now the sun was setting. What a perfect time to do this. I smiled softly.  
"Do you know how bad it hurts to lose something you never really had?" I asked Natsu. He looked at me confused. "No.. Why?" He asked. I smiled softly. "Of course you don't." I whispered softly. We stayed silent for a good 5 minutes before I spoke again.  
"Natsu. Promise me to think of us, as a time so beautiful?" I said, stepping closer to the ledge. "Yes, of course Lucy." He said.  
"Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful?" I asked. Getting a little close to the edge. I herd natus shift uneasily. "Yeah I will. What are you doing?" Natus asked, a hint of awareness I'm his voice. My feet now at the edge I turned my head to see his face one last time. "Natsu, your my best friend right?" I asked, a tear falling down my face. He smiled his big toothy grin I love the most. Just what i want to see before I leave. "Yeah!" He laughed. "Great. Promise me one more thing." I said. Turning to face him completely. His smile dropped, finally getting what I was doing. "No.. Wait Lucy!" He yelled, walking closer to me.  
"Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life, you enjoyed." I said beginning to fall backwards closing my eyes. "Lucy!" He screamed running to me as I fell.  
I opened my eyes one last time, to see Natsu, tears running down his face reaching out to me. "Don't cry. Smile." I whispered. Closing my eye one last time, seeing the smiling face of my best friend... The love of my life.

I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had.

- song -

Into the fire on my own. I know I won't see your face again. Hey.  
Are you sitting there alone, hey-ya-hey. Are you thinking like me, of the laughing times.  
Or all the sad and loving times?  
Everything that's left of us is fading away!

Promise me to think of us, as a time so beautiful  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful  
Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life, you enjoyed

Surrounded by flames everywhere. What I used to be, and not even there  
The absence of you is killing me, hey-ya-hey. Are you thinking like me, of the laughing times,  
Or all the sad and loving times?  
Everything that's left of us is fading away!

Promise me to think of us, as a time so beautiful  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful  
Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life you enjoyed

(Promise me, promise me) I will be fine without you  
(Promise me, promise me) There's more in my life to see you  
(Promise me, promise me) I will be fine without you  
(Promise me, promise me) There's more in my life to see you

(Can you promise me?) to see you  
(Can you promise me?)

Promise me to think of us, of a time so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful (still colorful)  
Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life you enjoyed

Promise me to think of us, as a time so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful (still colorful)  
Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life you enjoyed.

* * *

**XOXOXOXO**

**so... Did you cry o.o I hope not. Cuz I sure as hell teared up a bit, and I was typing this! Lol so yeah the song his Promise Me by Dead By April**


	2. Chapter 2 sequal

**Promise me -Sequeal-**

**Sorry for miss-spells, typed this on my ipod!**

* * *

-Natsu POV-

It's after my wedding with lisanna. I'm so happy, but I can't help but to feel this empty void inside if me. I watched everyone at the party, dancing, singing, just having fun; but I can't help to feel something, no, someone is missing. Who could it be? I looked around eyeing everyone, Gray.. No... Levy.. Nope.. Erza.. Nope... Lucy? I looked around for her blonde head, but it was no were to be seen. I felt that emptiness again, when I noticed she isn't here. Maybe I should look for her! That's it, I'll go look for her. I got up, told lisanna that I was going to go look for Lucy, and left.  
I walked outside, seeing that the sun was setting. I sniffed the air, catching Lucy's scent, I begin to follow it. Sometime later, I found her, at a ledge, watching the town. That's when I smelled it, salty water. She's crying?  
"Luce? Why are you crying?" I asked a bit worried. I herd her laugh softly as she turned to face me. "I thought I told you not to call me that again Natsu." She said. I shrugged, walking to stand beside her. I don't feel this emptiness anymore, it always happens whenever I'm around her. "So why are you crying?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer. She stayed silent for a moment and spoke. "Do you know how bad it hurts to lose something you never really had?" I looked at her confused, why would she be asking me this? "No... Why?" I asked, rather confused. She stayed silent again, for a good 5 minutes before she spoke. She walked closer to the edge while speaking. "Natsu. Promise me to think of us, as a time so beautiful?" Why would she ask me this, she's being weird. "Yes, of course Lucy."  
"Promise me to think of us still bright, still colorful?" I began to feel uneasy at her questions, and the fact she walking way to close to the edge. "Yeah I will. What are you doing?" I said, feeling frightened about whatever she's planing to do. "Natsu. You're my best friend right?" She asked, turning her head to face me. I smiled big "Yeah!" Why would she ask such a thing. "Great. Promise me one more thing." I saw her turning to face me. My smile slowly dropped to a frown. She's not doing what I think she is.. No! She can't! "No... Wait Lucy!" I yelled out stepping closer to her."Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life, you enjoyed." She said, falling off the clift her eyes closed. It felt as if time slowed, forcing me to watch her fall. I began running trying to catch her before she fell completely. But, I was to late " Lucy!" I screamed, tears falling down my face. I watched her falling, with a smile on her face as she disappeared into the darkness.  
I fell to my knees, letting out a loud sob. My heart breaking. I looked toward the disappearing sun, roaring out my anger, sadness, frustration. I was tempted to jump down and follow her. But I couldn't bring my self to do it. I stood up on shaky legs, still crying, I ran back to the guild.

Natsu ran through the guild doors falling to the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Natsu?" Lisanna said, running up to him, Happy right behind.. She crouched down, gasping seeing him crying. "Natsu?"Happy whispered sitting next to lisanna. Soon Erza and Gray surrounded him. "Natsu.. What happened?" Erza asked. Natsu let out a loud sob, causing everyone to gasp. He curled into a ball further, muttering uncomprehendable words. "Oi. What was that?" Gray asked kneeling beside him now, worried on why his friend/rival was actually crying, especially on his wedding day.  
Natsu looked up at everyone. "L-Lucy..." He stuttered, sobbing even further for the girl. "W-what about her..." Mirajane asked, worried for the broken dragon slayer. "S-she... She jumped.. O-off the clift!" He cried out. The guild went deadly silent. Then chaos. Everyone started crying.  
"No.. T-that's not true!" Levy sobbed, clinging to gajeels chest. Even gajeel strayed a few tears for her. Happy cried out hugging onto Natsu. Erza was on her knees, hands on her face, fighting back her loud sobs for her blonde friend. Gray slightly cried, patting his friends back. Lisanna hugged him, crying her eyes out. 'This was all my fault!' She thought. 'I knew she liked him, just us marrying was enough to kill her.' Lisanna cried out. "This is all my fault!" Natsu shook his head. "N-no. It's mine..." He sat up, looking at everyone with water eyes. Lisanna still clung to him, he hugged her back, whispering comforting words. "It's my fault, if I had noticed sooner.." He whispered.  
"W-we need a search party to give her a proper funeral." Master Makarov spoke. Natsu and lisanna went home while the guild searched for her.

The next day they had the funeral for their blonde friend. Everyone showed up. Except their pink haired dragon slayer. He stayed home, staring at a picture of her. Only wishing he could turn back time and realize his true feelings for the celestial wizard.

-10 years later-

"Papa!" A little girl called out. Natsu turned around seeing a girl age of 8, with long pink hair and beautiful big blue eyes. He smiled, and bent down to pick her up when she approached him. "What is it Lucy sweetie?" Natsu asked. "Mama said its time for bed, and I want you to tell me a story." The girl, Lucy, said. Natsu looked at lisanna, who was in the kitchen. He smiled at her, and went to take Lucy to her bed.  
He layed her in bed, tucking her in. "What story do you want tonight?" Natsu asked, pulling a small chair next to the bed, sitting in it. Lucy thought for a moment. "Oh! Can you tell me about Lucy?" Natsu froze, how did she know about her. "Mama told me you named me after your friend. Where is she now?" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled, fighting back some tears. "Lucy isn't here, she left to a wonderful place." The girl made an oh sound. "Well. Lucy has pretty blonde hair as bright as the sun. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes you can get lost in just by one look." Lucy gasped. "She sounds really pretty papa." Natsu nodded an continued. "She used celestial magical. Which is using keys, to summon beings from the stars." Natsu explained. "Lucy also had the most bubbly personality. She rarely hated anyone. Oh and when she was mad. You would think she could kick down a whole mountain!" Natsu laughed at the last part. "Wow! I wish I can meet her. We'd be best friends!" Lucy smiled brightly. Natsu smiled, kissing the girls head. "I know you would." He whispered. "Continue more papa..." She yawned. "Tomorrow night sweetie. Good night." He whispered leaving the room. Natsu went to his bedroom, seeing his wife was already there. He lied in bed next to her. She cuddled close to him. "You miss her very much don't you." Lisanna whispered. Natsu nodded. Whipping a tear from his eye. "It's ok.. She's always watching over you." She said before falling asleep. "I know..." He whispered. Closing his eyes.  
He looked across a field seeing Lucy, big smile on her face, golden hair waving in the wind, walking to him with her white dressing flowing behind her. "C'mon Natsu!" She laughed running. "Yeah." He smiled chasing after her towards the sunset.

XOXOXOXO

**How was that for a sequal? I hope it was good. Did I make you cry again *evil smile* hehehe... Erm. I'm sorry! I know some of you didn't want Natsu to stay with lisanna, but I wouldn't have been able to do that ending! Review X3**


End file.
